


Nothing

by mehsarah



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmare, SnowBaz, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a nightmare and Baz comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,well i'm new here and this is my first snowbaz fic.I hope you'll enjoy it ♡
> 
> talk to me on tumblr:http:target-for-far-away-laughter

Baz.Right in front of him.Fangs bared.Laughing.No,not laughing.More like cackling.

"You really thought i could ever love you after you lost your fucking magic.I only ever loved you for that.Your power.Now you're nothing.Lost.You don't fit into the world of mages nor the human world.And you also don't fit into mine anymore."

Simon desperately shook his head.Messy golden curls fell over his forehead."Please."he whispered."Baz."

His boyfriend,the person he loved so much,turned around and started walking."Baz!'Simon was yelling now."I need you!Please!"Tears streamed down his face.The other boy didn't even consider looking back.

"Simon,Simon,love,wake up.I'm here.Simon?"A hand is wiping away his tears.Baz's hand.His face is slowly coming into vision.Worried eyes.Black streaks of hair falling onto his face.

He didn't leave.But he still could.And he should.The Baz in his Nightmare was right.He actually was nothing.The wings were the only proof of his lost magic.He felt like they were mocking him.Proof that he once was a powerful mage,proof that he now couldn't even make them vanish.

"Simon."Baz's worried voice interrupted his thoughts.Simon looked at him and shuddered at the thought that he might wouldn't have those eyes in his life anymore soon.

"What's going on?"Simon swallowed hard."Do you...do you plan on leaving me?" he asked with a shaking voice.'Baz's expression changed,confused."Of course not.Why would you think that?"Simon noticed that he was holding his hand,slowly drawing circles on his palm to calm him down.He must have done it since he woke up.

"Because...well...everything.I lost my magic,i always annoy you with complaining about it and i can't get anything right.I don't even make you a little bit happy."Tears ran down Simons face again.He tried to stop them by wiping some away but there were too many.So he buried his face in his pillow.He didn't want Baz to see more proof of how much of a fucking failure he was.

The pillow got soaked and Baz was still drawing palm circles.'He is probably thinking about a polite way to tell me i'm right.'Simon thought,desperate.

Suddenly Baz moved but still didn't let go of his hand.He layed down again,next to his boyfriend and stroked his hair,then pulled him into his arms.Simon buried his face in Baz's chest.He smelled so good.Like home.They remained like this for a while.

"Simon?"The voice disturbed the silence."Ye...Yes?"his voice was shaking.His whole body was shaking."Please please stop.With shaking and being scared and thinking so little of yourself.It breaks my heart.I'd never leave you and i hate to see you this sad.You're an incredible person and you can accomplish so much,with or without magic."

Simon looked up at Baz."Are you for real?""Of course i am,Simon."he said while playing with his curls again.Then he pulled Simon closer and kissed him tenderly.They looked at each other,smiling.

"You wanna go to sleep again?"asked Baz.Simon just nodded tiredly and they cuddled up.

"I love you so fucking much too,Baz."


End file.
